Forum:Lien externe sur une image
Salut tous le monde Comment on fait pour inserer un lien externe dans une image heberger sur son wiki ? J'ai essayer ca : http://www.metin2wiki.eu/ Mais ca ne fonctionne pas. Il redirige vers la page de l'image. Comment fait-on ? -- Mohshow 11 février 2009 à 19:11 (UTC) ---- * Salut, * Il te faut installer le modèle Button sur ton wiki. * Après, tu le paramètres comme indiqué et ça marche tout seul.-- G.E. 12 février 2009 à 08:56 (UTC) ---- Salut G.E. Merci pour cette reponse. Je vais tous de suite installer ce modéle. Merci encore ^^ -- Mohshow 12 février 2009 à 16:47 (UTC) Je ne comprend pas. Je n'arrive pas à l'installer. Voici la page où je l'ai installé : http://fr.metin2.wikia.com/index.php?title=Modèle:Imagemap Sur la partie "Exemples", au lieu de m'afficher l'image cliquable, il me marque : " : vous devez spécifier une image dans la première ligne" Peux-tu m'aider ? ---- :On a pas besoin de ce modèle du tout : http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/guildwars/fr/images/archive/b/bc/20071011050537%21Wiki.png :code wiki : http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/guildwars/fr/images/archive/b/bc/20071011050537%21Wiki.png URL_de_l'image :Mais évidemment cela ne permet pas de personaliser le texte qui s'affiche lorsqu'on laisse la souris au-dessus mais ce n'est généralement pas nécessaire. — TulipVorlax 12 février 2009 à 20:32 (UTC) ---- Merci beaucoup Tulip ^^ "le texte qui s'affiche lorsqu'on laisse la souris au-dessus" On appelle ca une info-bulle ;) lol Sinon, c'est vrai que c'est dommage que l'on peut pas configurer l'info-bulle avec cette manière. --Mohshow 12 février 2009 à 21:50 (UTC) ::Je viens de créer un modèle Bouton simplifié : w:c:fr.3d:Modèle:Bouton (fonctionne mieux sur Wikia que la version de Wikipédia). ::Je ne l'ai pas encore documenté et si désirable, je peux ajouter le support de paramètres nommés (pour le moment il n'utilise que des paramètres sans nom). ::Je suis prêt à ajuster le modèle à vos souhaits mais une étape à la fois et je ne veux pas l'alourdir. — TulipVorlax 13 février 2009 à 03:43 (UTC) ::Finalement j'ai aussi été voir le modèle imagemap sur Metin 2 wiki et il manquait simplement le modèle qui est très utilisé sur presque tous les wikis (sur fr.guildwars et fr.3d c'est le modèle au lieu). — TulipVorlax 13 février 2009 à 04:18 (UTC) :::J'ai voulu utiliser le modèle bouton sur la page d'Accueil de fr.3d et j'ai dû modifier le modèle bouton afin de permettre que l'image soit en mode "inline" (mais je n'ai pas implémenté ça comme sur Wikipédia). Dans les deux cas, il faut ajouter quelque chose à Mediawiki:Common.css pour que inline fonctionne. — TulipVorlax 13 février 2009 à 05:49 (UTC) :Salut, tu as raison, j'avais oublié ce point... :Il faut rajouter ceci dans MediaWiki:Common.css /* Inline divs in ImageMaps (code borrowed from de.wiki) */ .imagemap-inline div { display: inline; } :Chez moi, Imagemap marche super bien : http://routes.wikia.com/wiki/Mod%C3%A8le:Autoroute_suisse_A13 :J'ai d'ailleurs légèrement adapté le code du WP anglais pour corriger un bogue et je vais sans doute traduire le modèle en français. :--G.E. 13 février 2009 à 09:46 (UTC) ---- Salut TulipVorlax, Merci pour ton message et pour le modele Le modèle Imagemap fonctionne parfaitement maintenant. Et avant, je n'avais jamais compris a quoi il servai sur Wikipedia. Maintenant, j'ai compris son importance ! A propos, il fait informer les utilisateurs de wikia, l'importance de la creation du modele . Peut etre cree un tuto ou message dans la page d'aide. Merci a vous tous pour votre aide. ^^ -- Mohshow 13 février 2009 à 12:52 (UTC) En bas à droite des image (voir exemples du modele:imagemap), il y a une icone i (info) qui s'affiche automotiquemnt pour afficher la page d'info de l'image. C'est possible d'ajouter un parametre pour pouvoir l'enlever. L'afficher par defaut. Ex : -- Mohshow 13 février 2009 à 13:05 (UTC) Dans le modèle Imagemap, tu inclus l'option "desc=none" et c'est bon...--G.E. 13 février 2009 à 15:31 (UTC) :lol ! Je l'aurai jamais trouvé. ^^ Merci G.E. :--Mohshow 13 février 2009 à 15:37 (UTC) ::J'ai mis "desc=none" dans le modèle bouton que j'ai fais parce que ce modèle n'est conçu que pour des boutons et pas réellement des imagemap. — TulipVorlax 13 février 2009 à 17:41 (UTC)